1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a switch for iontophoresing cation and anion.
2. Description of the prior art
Although Kankho-so No. 301 or 6-[2-[(5-bromo-2-pyridyl) amino] vinyl]-1-ethyl-2-picolinium iodide, a photosensitizing dye with an activity of accelerating the growth and regeneration of hair, chemical formula of C.sub.15 H.sub.17 BrN.sub.3.sup.+ I.sup.-, molecular weight of 446.14, commercialized by Nippon Kankoh-Shikiso Kenkyusho Co., Ltd., Okayama, Japan, exerts the activity even when applied on the scalp, the activity can be augmented by iontophoresis. The results of my experiments confirm that the activity is extremely augmented by iontophoresing the cation and anion at a duration ratio of 1:2 or 1:3.